


Jonnor - What Happened In The Tent

by brkhrt12



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 07:11:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3600969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brkhrt12/pseuds/brkhrt12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What could have happened in the tent on the camping trip. How it went down.</p><p> Connor looked at Jude and then moved his face towards the smaller boy’s, he closed his eyes just as his lips made contact with Jude’s.  Jude’s thought was cut off when he saw Connor’s face moving towards his. He moved his head forward and closed his eyes as Connor’s mouth made contact with his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jonnor - What Happened In The Tent

**Author's Note:**

> Hope the fandom likes this theory. I was trying to keep it realistic to the boys and their ages. Also, a little wishful thinking for myself (it didn't happen like that for me, but that's a whole other story). Based on the characters, I was trying to imply what each would likely want from their encounter and each other; Connor wanting acceptance and approval something he does not get much of from his father. Jude's need to feel wanted and to protected something he did not experience much of (except for his sister) while he was in the foster system. I think that's part of what makes them so good together, they each provide the other with what they need emotionally. I also wanted to keep the innocence of their relationship intact. The rest will develop inevitably, like a flower, blooming.

Jonnor - What happened in the tent – Fanfic

Its lights out and slowly it starts to quiet down at the camp site. Jude is laying in his sleeping bag with his back to Connor. He can’t seem to fall asleep, he doesn’t know what it is, but something is pulling at his mind. A kind of anxious that’s completely new to him. He’s not sure how long he has been laying there with his mind racing, not really holding on to any particular thought.

He turns over onto his other side and he is looking at the silhouette of his friend and tent mate Connor. By the sound of his breathing Jude can tell he is sleeping. Connor had slept over several times in his room, before his father said he couldn't anymore. Jude wondered what Connor's father would say if he knew they shared a tent on the weekend school camping trip. He had mentioned it to Connor but the older boy just looked at him with his crooked smirk and his impish eyebrow raise. Jude wondered what that meant but let go of the thought just as quickly. Jude eased himself out of his sleeping bag and inched his way towards connor. He paused in the darkness and pondered. He placed his hand on Connors shoulder and shook him gently.

“Connor, Connor wake up” Jude said softly.

Connor stirred and took deep breaths and Jude pulled back a little.

“what’s up?” Connor said in a sleepy voice.

“I can’t sleep” replied Jude.

Connor turned over, now facing Jude. He could see Jude’s face in the dim ambient light of the tent. His younger and smaller friend was crouched by his sleeping bag looking at him.

“You ok?” inquired Connor with some concern in his voice.

“I don’t know, I…” Jude said hesitantly.

“Are you scared or something , Jude?” asked Connor.

“No, it’s just…, I’m not…” Jude breathed out.

By now Connor was sitting up looking a Jude. He was looking at Jude’s face which seem to be silently pleading to him. Connor's face went blank, his mouth was slightly open, his breath slow and heavy and there was nothing but Jude’s face in the darkness. Jude noticed the change in Connor’s face, he felt Connor’s eyes locked unto his, he saw a kind, frightened uncertainty and there was nothing but Connor’s face in the darkness.

“Connor…?” Jude said.

He was opening his mouth to speak but only muffled sounds came out. Connor heard Jude say his name questioningly, he heard the loss for words.

Then, Connor said “You can sleep next to me…, if you want to.”

Eyes still locked unto Jude’s. Jude heard the words and without thinking about it, inched closer. Eyes still locked unto Connor’s. Jude is feeling something he couldn’t quite grasp and certainly didn’t recognize. Connor is feeling something he couldn’t quite grasp and certainly didn’t recognize. It was this feeling swelling up inside their bodies, just under the skin, like it would explode, it felt like chills going down the spine, it felt like a frightening, slow, smoldering fire about to consume them. Connor’s heart pounded as he lifted the cover of his sleeping bag. Jude’s heart pounded as he slipped into Connor’s sleeping bag. He was on his side, hands clasped under his head, face towards Connor, heart pounding even faster. Connor took his time to adjust the cover of the sleeping bag over the two of them. Now, acutely aware that there was two of them in the bag. It was as if his body had become one big sensor. Heat, touch, smell , all triggered. Connor settled in, he was on his side, hands clasped under his head, face towards Jude. Connor did not try to put space between them as he sidled into the sleeping bag beside Jude. Jude did not move away from Connor’s body to leave space between them.

Connor was looking a Jude’s face mere inches from his. He could feel the heat of Jude’s breath as they lay there breathing in and out. He was feeling scared, not sure of what would happen. He thought of something to say but… What? Jude was looking at Connor’s mouth, his eyes were right in line with those lips. He was feeling scared, not sure of what would happen.

“Think Jude” he thought to himself about what to say at that moment, just before his thought was interrupted.

Connor looked at Jude and then moved his face towards the smaller boy’s, he closed his eyes just as his lips made contact with Jude’s. Jude’s thought was cut off when he saw Connor’s face moving towards his. He moved his head forward and closed his eyes as Connor’s mouth made contact with his. Connor’s lips were warm and soft. Connor gently sucked in Jude’s upper lip and Jude felt the fire of Connor’s large mouth. Jude felt his arms and legs, his whole body going limp. Connor felt Jude reciprocate by sucking in his lower lip. Jude’s mouth was hot like the fire he felt under his skin. Connor had not even imagined the feel of Jude’s lip. So soft, delicate, warm and sweet. Jude was struck by the fullness and softness of Connor’s lip and how the larger boy’s mouth seem to engulf his. He wondered if he should stop and pull back. But, he didn’t want to, and he didn’t want Connor to think he wasn’t into it, because he was. Connor’s trepidation melted away when he felt Jude give into and return his kiss. The anxiety that had boiled up in his body and mind was slowly dissipating. He pulled his face away from Jude’s and looked at him. Jude was smiling and a smile came across his face. Jude smiled at Connor, letting him know that it was OK, that they were OK. He turned around and snuggled his back into Connors chest, he was still smiling. He didn’t say anything, words would just ruin it.Connor felt the warmth of Jude’s back against him, he reached his arm over Jude and pulled him in closer. He did not speak. His nose was nestled in Jude’s hair and he breathed in his scent. The scent and closeness of Jude made him swoon a little. It felt like this is how it’s supposed to be and he fell off to sleep with that thought. Jude felt Connor’s strong arm pull him in close. He had never felt as safe in his life and he fell off to sleep with that thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Please give your thoughts on this work. Be gently I'm a first timer:)


End file.
